eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
The is a list of all creatures, animals, enemies, etc. found in The Elder Scrolls Online. From small, harmless critters such as foxes and bantam guars to larger and more fearsome monsters such as dremora and draugr, this series of pages has an entry for them. Condensed Bestiary :Animals are mundane creatures found throughout Tamriel and do not possess any magical abilities or higher intelligence. Some animals are made as pets. ::Alit • Assassin Beetle • Bear • Netch • Cliff Racer • Crocodile • Duneripper • Durzog • Giant Bat • Giant Scorpion • Giant Snake • Guar • Hoarvor • Kagouti • Kwama • Mammoth • Mudcrab • Nix-Hound • Sea Serpent • Skeever • Senche Tiger • Spider • Strangler • Wamasu • Wasp • Wolf :Daedric creatures originate from the planes of Oblivion. They serve their Daedric Princes and usually enemies. ::Atronach • Auroran • Banekin • Clannfear • Daedric Titan • Daedroth • Dremora • Harvester • Ogrim • Scamp • Seducer • Spider Daedra • Winged Twilight • Watcher • Xivilai :Dwarven Automatons are ancient machines left over from the extinct Dwemer civilization. ::Dwarven Centurion • Dwarven Sphere • Dwarven Spider :Undead comprise of spirits, ghosts, reanimated skeletons or corpses, and vampires. They are found throughout Tamriel through ways of necromancy, Daedric magic, or other means. ::Bone Colossus • Dragon Priest • Draugr • Lich • Spirit • Vampire • Wraith :Miscellaneous creatures comprise of magical beings, sometimes possessing high intelligence. ::Dreugh • Gargoyle • Giant • Goblin • Hagraven • Harpy • Imp • Lurcher • Nereid • Spriggan • Troll • Werewolf • Will-o-the-Wisp • Wisp Mother How to Use the Bestiary Each entry in this bestiary should include the name of the creature, a link to their page, a short description (and origin if known), a picture (if there is one), and if applicable, any named NPCs of the species. Note that a "Named" section should only be created if it is appropriate. Not all entries need a link to their page, because there is no need to make a page for them. This is usually because there it not enough to information on them to call for a page creation for them. For example, "Caravan Guar" does not need its own page. Under each entry should be the creature's type. Types include: *'Animal' - any mundane beast found in the wild or kept as pets. *'Critter' - Critters are usually small and are only level 1. They have a yellow aura when moused over, and can be killed by a single hit. *'Humanoid' - Any creature that is a humanoid, including men, mer, beastfolk, giant-kin, goblin-kin, etc. *'Daedra' - Any creature with Daedric origins, including bestial Daedra (for example, Clannfear), humanoid Daedra (for example, Dremora), and Atronachs. *'Undead' - Any skeletons, zombies, ghosts, spirits, and/or vampires. *'Automaton' - Any mechanical constructs. *'Plant-like Creature' - Any creature, such as the Spriggan, that is plant-like in nature. *'Water-based Creature' - Any creature, such as the Nereid, that is water-based in nature. What Qualifies for the Bestiary? This list should not contain any uniquely named NPCs! This list is solely for common mobs. That is, mobs that share a common name with each other. For example, there is an entry for Montclair Charger because there are several NPCs under this name. However, there is no entry for Baron Wylon Montclair because he is uniquely named and there is only one of him. If still unsure if something qualifies for the Bestiary, consult the talk page. Category:Lore: Creatures Category:Lore